Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 5 \\ 7 & 1 & 8 \\ 2 & 0 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 7 & 2 \\ 9 & 1 & 0 \\ 5 & 8 & 6\end{array}\right]$